nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Ansichtskarten und Briefe von Lijang
Dieser Briefwechsel fand statt, während sich Lijang auf einer Reise durch die östlichen Königreiche befand. Lijangs Ansichtskarten und Briefe befinden sich wahrscheinlich noch im Privatbesitz von Eleona von Mühlenwald. Möglicherweise finden sie aber eines Tages ihren Weg in die Privatbibliothek eines Forschers oder sogar in eine öffentliche Bibliothek. Die Antwortschreiben von Eleona hat Lijang zusammen mit anderen, ihr sehr wichtigen und erhaltenswerten Dingen in einem Schließfach in der Bank von Sturmwind verwahrt. Loch Modan thumb|left|250px Auf der Rückseite ist in kleinen Lettern zu lesen: An Eleona von Mühlenwald Zu den Glocken von Sturmwind Magierviertel/Sturmwind Thelsamar, den 7ten Tag des 5ten Monats Liebe Freundin, ich bin an meiner ersten Station, dem malerischen Städtchen Thelsamar in Loch Modan angekommen und schicke dir diese Ansichtskarte. Leider ist die Karte schon etwas älter und die Abbildungen entsprechen nicht mehr ganz der Wirklichkeit. Der als Weltwunder geltende Steinwerkdamm wurde durch den Kataklysmus zerstört und auch der See ist nunmehr ein seichtes Wässerchen, an dem sich viele Insekten und Ungeziefer tummeln. Dies ist wahrhaft kein Ort, der zur Erholung einlädt. Aber ich habe von einer Jagdhütte in den Bergen gehört, welche Elfen dort erbaut haben, die sich Weltenwanderer nennen. Diese möchte ich noch gerne besuchen und die große Ausgrabungsstätte der Forscherliga. Dann mache ich mich auf ins Sumpfland zum Hafen von Menethil. Grüße von mir Melinu und Herrn Luchszam Der Segen der Erhabenen sei mir dir Li ---- An Miss Lijang Jadeblüte Gasthaus in Menethil Sumpfland Sturmwind, den 8. Tag des fünften Monats Liebe Li, Es freut mich sehr, das du die erste Station deiner Reise auf hoffentlich sicheren Wegen erreicht hat. Mit Staunen betrachte ich die schöne Karte just in diesem Moment. Es sind beeindruckende Bilder, in dem Sinne ja sogar Zeugnisse der Vergangenheit. Es ist schade, das dieser schöne Ort so zerstört wurde. Vielleicht erholt sich die Region ja einmal wieder. Ich werde die Karte sorgsam aufbewahren. Ich hoffe, das du auch in Menethil sicher angekommen bist. Wie war der Besuch in der Jagdhütte? Und warum haben Elfen in dieser Region sowas gebaut? Die Ausgrabungsstätte der Forscherliga würde Konogar sicher auch interesieren. Da gibt es bestimmt viel zu entdecken. Ich lege dir ein Schreiben bei, das in den Glocken für dich hinterlegt worden ist . Da ich nicht weiss, wann du aus Thelsamar aufbrichst, sende ich dir alles an das Gasthaus zu Menethil. Es soll einstmals eine schöne Hafenstadt gewesen sein. Wenn du mir jeweils dein folgendes Ziel schreibst, kann ich dir Post und etwaige andere Dinge vorraus schicken, sodass sie dich bei deiner Ankunft dort erwarten. Mit meinem Brief versende ich dir einen kleinen Gruß von daheim. Ich lege dir eine Schachtel Kekse bei, die ich mit den Kindern gestern gebacken habe. Sie waren sehr eifrig dabei, diese mit Schokolade zu überziehen. Ich hoffe, es klebt nicht zu sehr. Ansonsten ist die Lage in Sturmwind zumindest ein klein wenig entspannter. Zumindest eins der vielen Probleme scheint vorerst ein Ende gefunden zu haben, was mich sehr erleichtert. Deine Notiz und die Zeichnungen habe ich mir entsprechend zur Gemüte geführt und werde die Zeit deiner Reise nicht ungenutzt verstreichen lassen. Heute abend ist ja wieder Taverne. Mal sehen, wie es läuft. Nächste Woche ist dann der große Abend zu einigen der alten Nationen. Ich bin schon sehr gespannt darauf. Deine Grüße richte ich spätestens heute abend aus. Gib auf dich acht auf deinen Wegen. Möge sich deine Reise sicher gestalten, Eleona Der Hafen von Menethil thumb|300pxAn Eleona von Mühlenwald Zu den Glocken von Sturmwind Magierviertel/Sturmwind Hafen von Menethil, den 10ten des 5ten Monats Liebe Freundin, du glaubst gar nicht wie erstaunt und erfreut ich war, als mich in der Tiefenwassertaverne von Menethil gestern Abend bei meiner Ankunft bereits ein Brief von dir erwartete. Bei meinem Besuch der Jagdhütte traf ich auf eine Hochelfe, die mir viel über ihr Volk erzählte, so dass ich richtig neugierig geworden bin auch Quel'Thalas zu bereisen. Die Hütte wurde von den Weltenwanderern errichtet, einer Gruppierung von hochelfischen Kämpfern, welche nicht nur die Grenzen ihres Reiches beschützen sondern auch die Interessen ihres Volkes in ganz Azeroth vertreten. Allerdings gibt es heute nur noch sehr wenige von ihnen. Die meisten wurden zu Blutelfen als die Geißel in ihrem Land einfiel. Nun wird die Hütte aber hauptsächlich von Zwergen auf ihren Jagdzügen genutzt. Aber es soll noch eine weitere an der Grenze zu Quel'Thalas geben. Wenn ich kann, werde ich auch dort vorbeischauen. Auf meiner Reise durch das Sumpfland kam ich bisher am Hain des Sumpfhüters vorbei, ein Stützpunkt der Nachtelfen. Sie versuchen das Gleichgewicht der Natur wiederherzustellen, das seit der Überschwemmung durch den Bruch des Steinwerkdammes aus den Fugen geraten war. Außerdem liefern sie sich Scharmützel mit den Orcs des Drachenmalklans, welche den Weg nach Grim Batol blockieren. Schade, eigentlich hätte ich diese berühmte Festung der Wildhammerzwerge gerne besucht. Aber es heißt dort treibt jetzt der Schattenhammerklan sein Unwesen. Der Hafen von Menethil liegt zum großen Teil unter Wasser. Das Meer scheint ihn nicht mehr wirklich hergeben zu wollen. Obwohl es hier nicht so warm ist, herrscht dennoch eine lästige Mückenplage. Und wenn man das Haus verlässt, muss man immer nach Krokilisken Ausschau halten. Aber morgen reise ich ja schon weiter. Wenn alles gut geht, ist meine nächste Station der Nistgipfel im Hinterland. Da es im Arathihochland offenbar kein Gasthaus gibt, werde ich auch nur durchreisen ohne mir etwas anzusehen. Vielleicht ergibt sich die Gelegenheit ja auf dem Rückweg. Herzlichen Dank für die Kekse. Sie sind übrigens sehr lecker und Schokolade kann eigentlich nie genug darauf sein. Damit wird mir der Weg vielleicht nicht ganz so lang erscheinen, wie er momentan noch auf der Karte aussieht. Möge die Jadeschlange dich leiten Li ---- An Lijang Jadeblüte Gasthaus am Nistgipfel Hinterland Sturmwind, den 11. Tag des fünften Monats Liebe Li, Es sind spannende und interessante Berichte von deiner Reise. Sie machen neugierig darauf, all diese Orte selbst einmal zu sehen. Du berichtest sehr anschaulich und stimmungsvoll. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, deine nächste Karte lesen zu dürfen. Schön, das dir die Kekse geschmeckt haben. Hier bereite ich mich auf die kulinarische Reise zu den fünf alten Nationen der Menschen am Freitag vor. Nur einen Tag später ist ja auch die Hochzeit von Miss Keller und Herr Andres. Auf beide Abende freue ich mich sehr. Mit den gleichzeitig laufenden Vorbereitungen komme ich gut zurecht. Hoffentlich gefällt es den Gästen. Miss de la Sale hat ihre Arbeit im Hospial wieder aufgenommen und plant demzufolge, auch bald entsprechend in eine eigene Wohnung umzuziehen. Dafür haben wir zwei neue Gäste, auf deren Bekanntschaft du dich freuen darfst. Konogar lässt dir ganz liebe Grüße bestellen. Er ist heute zu einer Kurzreise zum Loch Modan aufgebrochen und auch Melinu dankt dir recht herzlich. Wir freuen uns schon auf deine Rückkehr, auch wenn diese sicher noch eine Weile dauern wird. Du bringst bestimmt viele interessante Eindrücke mit. Mit Konogar und Linnard habe ich gestern abend darüber gesprochen, das ich doch noch kein eigenes Reittier habe. Die beiden waren sich einig, das ein solches von Nöten ist. Es wurde lange abgewogen, was besser geeignet ist, ob ich lieber lernen soll, ein Pferd zu reiten oder einen Säbler. Auf einer dieser großen Katzen hab ich es mal gelernt. Die Entscheidung ist gefallen. Es wird doch ein Säbler werden. Linnard möchte einen Ausbilder dieser schönen Wesen kontaktieren, den er von früher her kennt und Konogar hat angeboten, bei allem zu helfen, was nötig wird. Der Säbler braucht ja ein Dach über den Kopf, muss viel bewegt werden und vieles mehr. Ich bin sehr zuversichtlich, das wir das schaffen. Allerdings wird es wohl auch noch eine Weile dauern. Längere Reisen im Moment nicht erlaubt..... Lord Lightblade hat gestern auch mit mir geschimpft. Dabei hab ich nur Papierkram gemacht und den ganzen Abend brav gesessen. Nagut. Der eine oder andere wollte was trinken, aber das macht ja nun wirklich keine Arbeit, ein Glas Saft oder Wein auszuschenken. Und sich Gedanken zu machen, was man am Freitag sagt, ist auch nicht wirklich anstrengend. Er hat gemeint, er fürchtet, das ich noch während der Geburt des Kindes irgendwelche Vorratslisten prüfe. Und stell dir mal vor, Lady Dyrana hat doch glatt mit ihm in eine Kerbe gehauen! Die verschwören sich hier alle allmählich gegen mich. Wenn das so weiter geht, flüchte ich noch. Falls du also ein lauschiges Plätzchen findest, lass es mich wissen. Ich komm dann so in vier Monaten oder so wieder aus dem Mauseloch. Du siehst also, es ist hier alles andere als langweilig. Ach.. hab ich dir eigentlich schon erzählt, das ich einen Dolch habe? Den hat Herr Bodkin mir dagelassen. Hoffentlich ersteche ich mich nicht am Ende selbst damit. Apropo stechen. Ich muss in die Küche. Der Hefeteig dürfte genug gegangen sein und muss verarbeitet werden. Ich backe heute frische Quarktaschen. Da sie nicht so gut schmecken, wenn sie nicht ganz frisch sind, schickte ich dir heute lieber ein paar getrockene Pfirsiche und Apfelringe mit. Die kann man gut beim Wandern nebenher knabbern. Pass auf dich auf und hab sichere Wege . Ich schreib dir bald wieder. Liebe Grüße, Eleona Hinterland Die Dunkelheit hat sich auf das Hinterland herabgesenkt, als Lijang an einem kleinen Tisch bei Kerzenschein ihre Schreibfeder in das Tintenfass tunkt und in geschwungenen Lettern Zeile um Zeile auf die Karte schreibt. Doch viel zu wenig ist erst erzählt, als der Kartenrand naht. Ein weiteres Stück Papier wird beschrieben und schließlich zusammengefaltet mit der Karte in der Mitte. Einige Tropfen Wachs verschließen das Schriftstück und das Siegel der Jadeschlange hinterlässt seine Umrisse darauf. Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln legt Lijang den Brief bereit, um ihn am nächsten Morgen dem Postkurier mitzugeben. Sie legt noch einen Holzscheit in das knisternde Feuer im Kamin und schlüpft unter die warme Felldecke. Draußen ist hin und wieder der Flügelschlag und das Kreischen eines Greifen zu hören. Kühler Wind pfeift unter einem Türspalt hindurch. Und als in der Ferne ein Wolf heult, ist Lijang schon in das Reich der Träume entschwunden. thumb|left|300pxAn Eleona von Mühlenwald Zu den Glocken von Sturmwind Magierviertel/Sturmwind Nistgipfel, den 12ten des 5ten Monats Liebe Freundin, das sind ja wirklich spannende Neuigkeiten. Wie immer herrscht viel Trubel in der Stadt. Ich bin froh diesem für einige Zeit entflohen zu sein, denn auf Reisen kann ich mich ganz auf mich und meine Umgebung besinnen und das innere Gleichgewicht wieder finden. Doch ein wenig Wehmut empfinde ich, wenn ich daran denke, dass ich die kulinarische Reise zu den fünf Nationen der Menschen verpassen werde. Denn bisher hatte ich noch keine Gelegenheit die heimische Küche zu testen, da Gasthäuser hier oben ja nicht an jeder Ecke stehen wie in Sturmwind. Und sämtliche geschichtlich interessanten Städte hat man mir empfohlen zu meiden, da sie allesamt von Untoten heimgesucht wurden. Du siehst also, ein wenig muss ich auch unter den Entbehrungen der Reise leiden. Ich muss sagen, ich bin erstaunt, dass du dir gerade solch ein wildes Tier wie einen Säbler als Reittier auserkoren hast. Nun ist ein Reitwidder, wie man ihn hier allerorten ausleihen kann, schon ein recht eigensinniger und vor allem störrischer Reisebegleiter. Der letzte, welcher mich ins Hinterland brachte, blieb doch tatsächlich vor dem Eingang des Tunnels zwischen Aratihochland und Hinterland stehen und bewegte sich keinen Millimeter mehr weiter bis ich ihm einen deiner Kekse anbot. Leider war das mein letzter und hinter dem Tunnel musste ich absteigen und selbst laufen, sonst wären wir nie am Nistgipfel angekommen. Säbler habe ich damals in Darnassus als ebenfalls sehr eigensinnig kennengelernt und ihre Reißzähne sind schon etwas beunruhigend. Da lobe ich mir doch unsere Reitschildkröten. Sie sind gar nicht so langsam, wie man auf den ersten Blick meinen könnte, und ausgesprochen genügsame Tiere. Als ich bei Sonnenuntergang die Burg Wildhammer erreichte, wurde ich sehr gastfreundlich empfangen. Schnell fanden sich einige Zwerge, die mir bei einigen Humpen Bier Geschichten erzählten und Lieder sangen fast bis zum Morgengrauen. Am nächsten Tag durfte ich dann die berühmte Greifenzucht der Wildhämmer besuchen. Die Greifenkücken sind ja so niedlich. Eines davon hatte mich doch tatsächlich mit seiner Mutter verwechselt und ist mir nachgelaufen, als ich den Hort wieder verließ. Doch es wurde schnell wieder an seinen Nistplatz zurückgebracht, bevor die Mutter es bei ihrer Rückkehr vermisste. Greifenmeister Donnerfaust wollte mir auch unbedingt einen Rundflug anbieten, den ich aber dankend ablehnte, auch wenn er mir versicherte, dass ein Greif ohne Probleme mein Gewicht tragen könne. Aber als Pandarin, die ihr Leben lang auf einer Schildkröte zugebracht hat, bin ich doch mehr der ebenen Erde verhaftet oder dem Wasser. Was ich hier auch lernen musste ist, dass Troll nicht gleich Troll ist. Bisher waren mir nur die Dunkelspeertrolle von den Echoinseln bekannt, wo ich einmal während meiner Brachlandreise das „Aas“, eine Art Taverne, besucht habe. Dieser Trollstamm scheint aber der einzige zu sein, der Kontakt zu anderen Völkern unterhält. Alle anderen Trollstämme sind Fremden gegenüber eher feindlich gesinnt, so wie die hier ansässigen Waldtrolle. Diese nennen Lordaeron schon seit Jahrtausenden ihre Heimat und bekämpften seit jeher die Elfen und Menschen mit denen sie sich diesen Kontinent teilen. Daher hat man mir empfohlen ihre Tempelanlagen und Ritualstätten zu meiden, wenn ich nicht in einem Kochtopf enden möchte. Vielleicht kennt ja Herr Luchszam verlassene Trollruinen, die man gefahrlos studieren könnte. Ich werde ihn mal nach meiner Rückkehr dazu befragen. Im Übrigen gäbe es hier ein nettes kleines Häuschen, das für einen Erholungsurlaub besonders gut geeignet ist. Es liegt in der Nähe des Nistgipfels versteckt in den Bergen und man hat einen sehr schönen Blick über den Wald, in dem die Greifen nach ihrer Ausbildung leben. Vielleicht wäre dies ein geeigneter Ort um nach der Niederkunft wieder neue Kraft zu schöpfen. Aber versprich mir, dass du dich wirklich nicht übernimmst. Morgen möchte ich mir noch diesen merkwürdigen Baum ansehen, an welchem sich ein Portal in den Smaragdgrünen Traum befinden soll. Und dann steht mir der nächste Reiseabschnitt bevor, der Weg nach Herdweiler. Dabei wird mich eine Dame der Kobaltvorhut begleiten. Ich bin schon so gespannt, welche Gefahren dort wohl lauern werden. Grüße Lady Dyrana und Tanetha von mir und all die anderen Mögen die Nebel dich schützen Li ---- An Miss Lijang Jadeblüte Herdweiler Westliche Pestländer Sturmwind , den 18. Tag des fünften Monats Liebe Li, Ich hoffe, mein Brief erreicht dich noch in Herdweiler. Verzeih bitte, das ich dir erst heute schreibe, aber die letzten Tage waren mehr als ereignis - und arbeitsreich. Gestern abend war ich so müde, das ich wohl im Stehen hätte schlafen können. Es passiert soviel derzeit. Mein Leben verändert sich und es fühlt sich gut und schön an. Am Freitag ist die kulinarische Reise buchstäblich ins Wasser gefallen, nachdem kaum ein Gast erschienen war. Ich habe schon geahnt, das etwas passiert sein musste. Später am Abend brachte ein Ordensbruder der Faust die Nachricht, das Weststrom angegriffen wurde. Es waren wohl aufständische Bauern, die versucht haben, des Hochmeisters habhaft zu werden. Dem Licht sei dank gab es nur weniger Verletzte auf Seiten des Ordens. Das Schicksal der Bauern bedauere ich sehr. Die Frage, warum es soweit eskalieren musste ist wohl nur schwer zu beantworten. Hätte man es verhindern können, wenn man ihren Sorgen und Ängsten eher Gehör geschenkt hätte? Ich weiss es nicht. Aber ich weiss, das Härte gegen einfache verängstigte und verwirrte Menschen oft das Gegenteil von dem erreicht, was es bewirken will. Gerade Bauern sind alles andere als Krieger. Das einzige, was ihnen wichtig ist, ist in Frieden ihre Höfe bewirtschaften zu können. Doch wer bin ich, hierzu etwas sagen zu dürfen. Es sind lediglich meine Gedanken, die mich bewegen. Vertan war das Essen jedoch nicht. Nur einen Tag später war ja die Hochzeit von Herrn Andres und Miss Keller. Es war eine schöne , wenn auch ungewöhnliche Zeremonie. Einige Teile waren mir neu. Ich vermute, das es sich um Bräuche handelt, die auf die Geschichte des Ordnes zurück gehen. Wenn ich die Gelegenheit habe, werde ich mich mal erkundigen. Vorgestern abend war eine Princesa da. So adlig, das es ihr schon aus der Nase kam. Du hättest es erleben sollen. Sie benahm sich sowas von hochfahrend, das ich es mir nicht verkneifen konnte, mir einen kleinen Spaß mit ihr zu machen. Die Dame möchte ein Zimmer bei uns beziehen. Sie wird sich freuen. Als sie mir ihren Rattenschwanz von Titeln und Namen um die Ohren geschlagen hatte, wurde es mir dann langsam zu bunt. Ich hab mich ihr dann mal mit einem sehr freundlichem Lächeln vorgestellt. Auf eine ähnliche Weise. Nicht, das ich viel an Titeln und Namen aufzuweisen vermag, aber eine geschickte Wortwahl, ein sehr hoheitlicher Ton und das entsprechende Gebaren taten ihr übrigens. Du hättest sehen müssen, wie ihr die Gesichtszüge entgleißt sind, als sie festgestellt hat, das ich ebenfalls von Adel bin. Sie hatte den Schock noch nicht ganz verkraftet, als auch schon Herr von Ehrenberg mit der Erzmaga Anouska ins Gasthaus kamen und mich auch entsprechend ansprachen. Den beiden auf dem Fuße folgte Linnard, der aus Herdweiler nach Hause kam. Ich konnte mir nicht verkneifen, ihn der Dame als künftigen Mitbewohner vorzustellen. Später hab ich ihr dann noch so ein paar kleine Regeln des Hauses erklärt. Er hat von Gerda geplaudert. Inzwischen sah sie nicht mehr nur geschockt und überfordert aus, sondern bei der blumigen Beschreibung unserer braven Gerda trat eindeutig eine gewisse Panik in ihren Blick. Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, ich hatte arge Mühen, mir das Lachen zu verkneifen. Linnard und ich haben Tränen gelacht, kaum das sie mehr oder weniger geflüchtet ist. Es war ein so schöner Moment. Gestern , als ich auf der Hochzeit war, hat er in der Taverne die Gäste bedient und ausgeschenkt. Dyrana und Opa Gubben haben gekocht. Opa war so fertig, das er sich nicht mal mehr ausgezogen hat. Er hat sich völklig übernommen. Als wir heimkamen, schlief er schon tief und fest. Am Tisch sah die tiefschlafende Princesa, die keine Macht der Welt mehr hat wecken können. Ich hab keine Ahnung, was sie so nachhaltig zum Schlafen bewegt hat. Allerdings erzählte mir Linnard dann, das sie trotz meiner Information, das sie Bescheid bekommt, sobald ein Zimmer frei ist, mit zwei riesigen Koffern angereist ist und aus ihrer alten Herberge ausgezogen. Mal sehen, wie begeistert sie heute ist, wenn sie die Koffer wieder zurück tragen darf. Auf der Nase herum tanzen lasse ich mir jedenfalls nicht. Sie hatte Glück, das Linnard sie in sein Zimmer gebracht hat. Der Arme hat dann auf einer Matraze im Schankraum geschlafen. Wenn es nach mir gegangen wäre, wäre das ihr Platz gewesen. Aber das lies wohl die ritterliche Ehre nicht zu. Um eine klare Ansage kommt sie trotzdem nicht herum. Ich freu mich schon, wenn sie heute erwacht. Das kleine Häuschen, von dem du schreibst klingt traumhaft schön. Davon musst du mir unbedingt mehr erzählen. Aber das, was du davon berichtet hast.. ja ich glaube, es ist ein schöner Ort, um sich ein wenig zu erholen, wenn das Kleine auf der Welt ist. Liebste Li, es gäbe noch soviel zu berichten und schreiben. Doch für heute muss ich erstmal zurück in die Küche und schauen, das ich das restliche Chaos von gestern beseitigen kann. Ich wünsche dir sichere Wege und auch weiterhin eine gute Reise, deine nächste Etappe wird nicht einfach Komm gesund zu uns zurück, Eleona PS: Da der Widder den letzten Keks gefressen hat, schicke ich dir eine neue Schachtel. Diesmal mit Nusskeksen und Haferplätzchen. ---- Diesmal gibt der Postkurier einen schlichten Brief ohne Ansichtskarte in der Taverne ab. An Eleona von Mühlenwald Zu den Glocken von Sturmwind Magierviertel/Sturmwind Nistgipfel, den 20ten des 5ten Monats Liebe Freundin, vermutlich wunderst du dich, warum du noch keine weitere Karte von mir erhalten hast. Aber sorge dich nicht, es ist mir nichts Schlimmes passiert. Auf meiner letzten Wanderung bin ich unachtsam in ein Erdloch getreten und habe mir den Fuß verletzt. Es war zwar nicht sehr schmerzhaft, aber der Fuß schwoll an und um keine weiteren Komplikationen zu verursachen, verweile ich noch einige Tage bei den Wildhammerzwergen und genieße ihre Gastfreundschaft. Bei dem Großen Baum, den ich mir vor dem Unfall noch ansehen konnte, handelt es sich um einen Sprößling des Weltenbaumes Nordrassil. Dort befindet sich ein Portal zum Smaragdgrünen Traum. Ob man dieses wohl so einfach betreten kann? Und was verbirgt sich dahinter? Hätte ich nicht eigentlich ein anderes Ziel auf meiner Reise, würde ich es vielleicht einfach mal ausprobieren. Oder ich erkundige mich vielleicht vorher noch umfassender über diesen magischen Ort. Auf jeden Fall liegt dieser Baum zwischen vielen alten elfischen Ruinen. Da sich hier keine wilden Tiere aufhalten und auch keine grünen Drachen mehr, die wohl einst diese Stätte bewachten, konnte ich mich ungestört umsehen. Ganz tief in den Bergen fand ich eine seltsame Anordnung von Felsen. Sie standen in einem Kreis arrangiert, wobei der mittlere Stein seltsam leuchtete. In der Mitte des Kreises befand sich der Kopf eines Skelettes, vielleicht ein sehr großes Reptil. Ob Herr Luchszam sich vielleicht für dieses eigenartige Vorkommnis interessieren würde? Doch auch die Tage, die ich in der Burg der Wildhammer verbrachte, wurden mir so schnell nicht langweilig. Die Wildhammerzwerge brauen ganz ausgezeichnetes dunkles Bier. Eines davon ist als „Greifenträne“ bekannt. Außerdem sind die Wildhammerzwerge ausgezeichnete Geschichtenerzähler, Dichter und Musiker. Der Schankwirt hat mir beigebracht wie man Limericks dichtet. Diese sind in der Regel scherzhaft und bisweilen von recht derbem Humor, wie auch die Lieder, welche manchmal mit Lautenbegleitung zum Besten gegeben werden. Einige davon habe ich mir aufgeschrieben. Ein sehr berühmter Limerick ist dieser: Es war mal ein Zwerg mit Bart Besorgt, was an Vögeln sich paart An Lerchen, Pirolen An Eulen und Dohlen: „Sie alle tun’s in meinem Bart!“ Vielleicht könnte man in der Taverne einmal einen Abend mit zwergischem Kulturgut gestalten? Wie man sieht kehren meine Gedanken oft nach Sturmwind zu dir und deinem Gasthaus zurück, je weiter ich mich von euch entferne. In den nächsten Tagen werde ich den Nistgipfel verlassen. Ich bin mal gespannt, ob ich eine ortskundige Reisebegleitung finde. Leider weiß ich nicht, ob meine Nachrichten, die ich an die Kobaltvorhut bei Herdweiler schickte auch ihr Ziel erreicht haben. Ich werde es aber dennoch vor meiner Abreise nochmal versuchen. Zur Not schlage ich mich alleine bis Herdweiler durch. Der weiße Tiger verleihe dir Stärke und Kraft Li An Lijang Jadeblüte Gasthaus am Nistgipfel Hinterland Bei Bedarf bitte nach Herdweiler nachsenden! Liebe Li, Vielen Dank für deinen Brief. Ich habe mir tatsächlich schon Gedanken gemacht, da so lange eine Nachricht von dir ausblieb. Geht es dir soweit gut und hat sich dein Fuß wieder erholt? Wenn du in Herdweiler ankommst, wird dich die Antwort auf deine letzte Karte dort schon erwarten mit einer neuen Schachtel Schokoladenkekse. Die Gastfreundschaft der Zwerge ist sehr bekannt. Schön, das sie dich so gut aufgenommen haben. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, all die Geschichten und Lieder zu hören, die du mit nach Hause bringst. Ach , was werden das für schöne Abende. Und einen zwergischen Abend machen wir ganz bestimmt. Da kannst du allen deine Abenteuer erzählen, wenn du magst! Ehe ich es vergesse, es gibt nämlich wieder viel zu erzählen. Ganz ganz liebe Grüße von uns allen. Auch Dyrana hat sich sehr über die deinen gefreut und erwiedert sie herzlich. Über den smaragdgrünen Traum hab ich ein wenig gelesen und erfahren, als ich noch in Darnassus gelebt habe. Ich glaube, das ist nur ein Ort, den Druiden betreten können und sollten. Es ist sicher gut, das du es nicht einfach ausprobiert hast. Aber wie kommt ein Sprößling des Weltenbaumes vom Hyjal in diese Gegend? Es wäre sicher sehr spannend, das zu erfahren. Wenn du wieder daheim bist, müssen wir Miss Malora mal fragen. Sie ist doch eine Druidin und kennt sich damit sicher besser aus. Neulich war sie wieder in der Taverne. Ich mag sie und den kleinen Raptor. Stell dir mal vor, der Pater hatte eine Idee, wo ich meine Tiere unterbringen kann. Ich hab doch noch einiges an Vieh in Seehain stehen und es fehlt mir, morgens zu ihnen auf die Weide zu können. Hinter der Taverne und der Stadtmauer erstreckt sich ein recht schöner kleiner Bergwald, der nur sehr schwer zugängig ist. Er ist nur über wenige Pässe vom Elwynwald aus zu erreichen. Wir sind mit einer Strickleiter über die Mauer geklettert. Der Pater ist aber runter geschwebt. Aber das mochte ich nicht und hab mich lieber auf die Leiter verlassen. Ach war das schön, auch wenn ich wahrscheinlich ausgesehen habe wie ein angeseiltes Fass. Angeseilt war ich natürlich nicht. Warum auch? Ich bin schon früher viel auf Bäume und in die Berge geklettert. Falls du irgendwo ein Donnergrollen gehört hast, es war kein Bergrutsch und auch kein Gewitter. Die Lady of Eastvale hat uns erwischt, als wir gerade vor der Taverne ankommen. Himmel.. mir klingen jetzt noch die Ohren von ihrem Geschrei. Irgendwie mochte sie es garnicht, das der Pater mich hat über die Leiter klettern lassen. Hoffentlich erwischt sie ihn nicht sobald. Erst muss sie genug Holz hacken. Die Lady wollte mir dann die Leiter wegnehmen, damit ich keine Dummheiten mache, was ich natürlich nieee! tue. Doch ein anderer Pater vom Orden, der gerade aufgetaucht ist und den sie auch angebrüllt hat, hat sie dann an sich genommen. So von wegen Ordenseigentum und so. Du hörst mein Grinsen wahrscheinlich. Die beiden haben dann in der Taverne Whiskey getrunken. Dabei hat er die Strickleiter hübsch unter den Tisch geschoben. Als dann alle mit Lady Steinschlag hinaus zum Tanzen gegangen sind, bin ich nochmal zurück und habe sie schnell weggeräumt, damit Lady of Eastvale sie nicht doch noch sieht. Ich weiss auch schon, was ich damit mache. Die kommt an den Dachbalken über meinem Fenster. Natürlich im Zimmer. Aber wenn ich es dann aufmache, kann ich immer runter auf die Weiden und muss nicht warten, bis der Zugang vom Hinterhof der Taverne gebaut ist. Ach , das wird ein Spaß. Das müssen wir unbedingt mal zusammen machen. Die Lady hat nämlich am Tisch gesagt, sie sieht nichts. Und was die Lady nicht sieht und weiss, macht sie auch nicht böse. Sie hat gesagt, sie will dem armen Pater Aedan den Kopf abreißen. Abends beim Tanzen hab ich mich dann ein bisschen gerächt. Die Lady of Eastvale hat nämlich eine der Ballkarten erhalten. Sie grummelt praktisch nur noch. Marschal Shokuv von der Faust auch. Aber ich glaube, sie wollen nur nicht zugeben, das sie sich freuen. Da Lady Steinschlag so garnicht damit einverstanden war, das ich nur zuschaue und ich auch tanzen musste, musste die Lady of Eastvale dann mein Tanzherr sein und mit mir tanzen. Es hat am Ende sehr viel Spaß gemacht, auch wenn es anstrengender ist als einen Abend zu servieren. Konogar hat auch getanzt. Und anschließend ganz alleine in der Taverne den Ausschank gemacht! Mich wollte nämlich ein Elf sprechen. Linnard hatte dem Wintersäblerausbilder wohl doch schon geschrieben und er kam just an, als wir am Tanzen waren. Da musste er gleich mittanzen. Ein paar andere Zuschauer auch. Es war herrlich! Ach, Li.. du fehlst und es gibt noch soviel zu erzählen. Aber heute abend müssen wir kurzfristig ein Fest in Dalaran ausrichten und ich muss mich sputen. Ich schreib dir bald wieder. Pass auf dich auf und komm bloß wieder heil und gesund an. Liebe Grüße, Eleona! Herdweiler thumb|left|300pxDer Brief, den der Postkurier in den Briefkasten der Taverne wirft, sieht etwas lädiert aus, als wäre er auf seiner Reise mit allerlei Widrigkeiten konfrontiert worden. Die Ecken sind eingedrückt und die Ränder etwas bis stark verschmutzt. Auch mit Wasser muss der Brief in Berührung gekommen sein, denn die Adresse ist etwas verschmiert. An Eleon*KLECKS*hlenwald Zu den Gl*KLECKS*n Sturmwind Magiervie*KLECKS*rmwind Das gefaltete Papier wird von einem wächsernen Siegel zusammengehalten, auf dem eine Wolkenschlange prangt. Öffnet man den Brief, fällt der Blick zunächst auf eine bunte Karte. Auf der Rückseite der Karte steht in großen geschwungen Lettern: Es ist besser, eine Kerze anzuzünden, als über die Dunkelheit zu schimpfen. Das Papier ist sehr dicht, aber dennoch gut lesbar beschrieben: Herdweiler, den 30ten des 5ten Monats Liebe Freundin, nun endlich habe ich Herdweiler erreicht und auch deinen Brief in Händen, welcher schon einige Tage hier auf mich wartete. Leider hat die Schachtel mit süßen Leckereien, von denen du schreibst, in der Zwischenzeit einen anderen Abnehmer gefunden. Wenn ich auch größtes Verständnis dafür habe, dass manch einer das feine Gebäck nicht verkommen lassen wollte, so vermisse ich den heimatlichen Geruch nach Backwerk doch zutiefst. Denn du musst wissen, dass es hier in den Pestländern nur ganz wenig genießbare Früchte des Landes und gesunde Tiere gibt, aus welchen essbare Köstlichkeiten gezaubert werden können. Auch wenn die Anstrengungen der Druiden und der Argentumleute groß sind, das Land zu heilen und von der Seuche und dem Untod zu befreien, ist es doch gar nicht so einfach Veränderungen zu bewirken. Doch lass mich von Anfang an erzählen. Als ich den Nistgipfel verließ, hatte ich schon kaum mehr Hoffnung Miss Schnälla von der Kobaltvorhut noch zu treffen, wusste ich doch nicht ob meine Nachrichten den Weg zu ihr gefunden hatten. Und du kannst dir sicherlich vorstellen, wie erleichtert ich war, als gleich drei gnomische Begleiterinnen in der Seuchennebelklamm auf mich warteten. Wer weiß wie lange sie schon dort ausgeharrt haben und welche Geduld sie bewiesen, nur um eine abenteuerlustige Pandarin sicheren Fußes nach Herdweiler zu geleiten. Miss Schnälla, Fräulein Xixxi und Fräulein Licci waren sehr bemüht, mich auf alle lauernden Gefahren aufmerksam zu machen. Als wir die Klamm verlassen hatten, standen wir vor einem großen See, dessen trübes Wasser wahrlich zum Himmel stank. Eine Brücke führte zu einer kleinen Insel hinüber, auf der sich eine große Burg mit einigen verfallenen Häusern befand, die Scholomance, wo Nekromanten ihr Unwesen treiben. Wir folgten dem Seeufer weiter nach Osten und umrundeten das Gewässer bis wir jenseits des schmalen Zuflusses auf eine Straße gelangten. Der trockene braune Boden und die ebenso braunen Bäume wichen nach und nach grünerer und gesünderer Vegetation. Doch auch wenn die Natur sich langsam erholt, bleiben die Tiere weiterhin verseucht und ein einfacher Kratzer ihrer Klauen kann schon den Tod bedeuten. Je weiter wir kamen desto mehr Bewunderung empfand ich für diese kleinen Wesen um mich, die mit großem Mut und wachem Verstand sich der Aufgabe stellten, dieses Land zu retten. Denn wahre Größe misst sich nicht in Elle und Fuß, sondern am reinen Herzen und innerer Stärke. Als wir schließlich Herdweiler erreichten, führten die Gnome mich herum und boten mir schließlich in den ihnen zugeteilten Schlafräumen ein Bett an. Am nächsten Tag hatte ich genug Zeit, mir die Stadt näher anzusehen. Herdweiler ist die Bastion des Argentumkreuzzuges und wird von Hochlord Tirion Fordring kommandiert, zu dessen Ehren sogar eine gewaltige Steinstatue inmitten der Stadt erbaut wurde. Ich war sehr erstaunt, als ich beobachten konnte wie hier Orcs an der Seite von Menschen mit Elfen und Zwergen trainierten. Wie traurig zu sehen, dass solch friedvolles Miteinander erst entstehen kann, wenn eine äußere Gefahr, ein gemeinsamer Feind die eigene Existenz und das Wohl aller Völker bedroht. Doch etwas weiter südlich in Andorhal ist nichts mehr davon zu spüren. Die Gegend war einst die Kornkammer des Reiches Lordaeron. Heute versucht man einzelne Höfe wieder aufzubauen und zu bewirtschaften. Ich betrat Andorhal von Norden her, wo die Verlassenen einen Stützpunkt errichtet haben. Zwar hielten die Wachen mich zunächst auf, um mich zu kontrollieren, ließen mich als Pandarin schließlich aber das Gebiet unbeschadet passieren. Die Stadt ist zweigeteilt: im östlichen Teil herrscht Tod und Verfall vor, während die Menschen im Westen bereits begonnen hatten die zerstörten Gebäude wiederaufzubauen. Doch nun wird die Stadt von den Verlassenen besetzt, deren Fürstin nicht gewillt ist den Menschen ihre einstige Heimat zurückzugeben. Bestürzt über die verfahrene Situation passierte ich die Brücke zu Uthers Grabmal. Auch diese Region hat sich gut von der Verseuchung erholt. Zum Grab führt einen Allee von Zypressen. In einem kleinen Rundbau befindet sich der eingemauerte Sarkophag, auf dem eine gewaltige Steinstatue Uthers ruht. Durch ein rundes Glasfenster in der Decke fällt ein heller Lichtstrahl auf das Grab und lässt es erstrahlen. Es ist ein wundervoller Ort der Ruhe, an dem man die Welt um sich herum und ihre Probleme vergessen kann. In Meditation versunken wanderten meine Gedanken zu dir und deinem Kind. Geht es euch gut? Ist die ganze Arbeit und der Trubel, von dem du mir berichtet hast, auch wirklich nicht zu viel für dich? Pass auf euch beide auf. Ich melde mich wieder, wenn ich die Kapelle des hoffnungsvollen Lichts erreicht habe. Der Segen der himmlischen Erhabenen möge auf euch ruhen herzlichst Li An Miss Lijang Jadeblüte Kapelle des Hoffnungsvollen Lichtes Pestländer Liebe Li, Vielen vielen Dank für deine sehnslichst erwarteten Zeilen. Sie sind immer heiß erwartet und sind oft Gegenstand der abendlichen Gespräche in der Taverne. Unsere Gedanken und guten Wünsche begleiten dich auf deinem Weg, liebe Freundin. Sei von uns allen ganz lieb gegrüßt. Es beruhigt mich sehr, das du so entschlossene Weggefährten auf deiner Etappe nach Herdweiler hattest. Die Pestländer sind noch immer eine gefährliche Gegend. Es würde uns sehr betrüben, wenn dir etwas zustieße. Herdweiler ist mir als Sitz des Ordens des Erbauers gut bekannt. Auch die eine oder andere Lieferung entsandte ich dorthin. Da fällt mir ein, Miss Lyrelle erwähnte kürzlich, das Sir Arken immer sehr unleidlich wird, wenn guter Wein rar ist. Ich muss ihm dringend ein paar Flaschen übersenden. Es freut mich zu hören, das das Land sich zu erholen beginnt. Uthers Grabmal ist sicher ein beeindruckender Ort. Ich hoffe, ihn irgendwann einmal besuchen zu dürfen. Aber das liegt wohl noch in sehr weiter Ferne. Liebe Li, vieles geschieht derzeit in meinem Leben. Und vieles schönes ist dabei. Du wirst überrascht sein, wenn dich dein Weg wieder zu uns zurück geführt hat. Es ist mir gelungen, einen Baumeister zu finden. Konogar hat gestern am späten Abend die letzten Unterlagen zur Magistratur gebracht. Nun hoffe ich auf einen baldigen Termin und Erledigung der erforderlichen Verfahren. Wenn alles klappt, kann der Ausbau des Weidelandes und des Hauses endlich beginnen. Es wird höchste Zeit. Die Zimmeranfragen fliegen in regelmäßigen Abständen ins Haus. Wir sind voll belegt. Selbst die Ofenbank und die Besenkammer dienen nun als Unterkunft und Schlafstatt für Gäste. Du kannst dir Gerdas Begeisterung vorstellen, als sie gleich zwei Mal die Besenkammer räumen musste. Hinter mir liegt ein ereignisreiches Wochenende. Am Freitag war die Taverne voll bis unters Dach. Wurden doch die Ballkarten zum Sonnenwendball versteigert. Es ist eine stattliche Summe zusammen gekommen, um den Ball ausrichten zu können. Doch auch einige Spenden blieben nicht aus. Am nächsten Tag erreichte mich noch ein beträchtlicher Betrag von einem Handelshaus, dessen Herr leider nicht persönlich am Auktionstag erscheinen konnte. Am nächsten Tag fand dann die Vorstellung der Kandidaten für das Amt des Bürgersprechers statt. Auch wieder in der Taverne. Die Versammlung selbst war nur schwach besucht, der Abend selbst allerdings recht gut. Am Sonntag hatten Linnard und ich einen Ausflug machen wollen. Opa Gubben geht es etwas besser und so hätte ich ein paar Stunden durchaus fernbleiben können. Er war sehr krank, erholt sich aber für sein Alter recht gut. Doch der fiel ins Wasser. Erst platzte Doktor Goodwin ins Haus, den mir der Pater auf den Hals gehetzt hat. Nun mach dir aber keine Sorgen, ich bin gesund und der Kleine auch. Nur weil ich ein paar Tage ein bisschen wenig Schlaf bekommen habe. Pah. Als ob mich das umbringt. Er hat mir einen Tee und irgendwelche Kräuter dagelassen, die ich mir ins Essen machen soll. Da ich ja ein braves Mädchen bin, mache ich das natürlich. Dem Pater zieh ich bei Gelegenheit doch die Ohren lang. Der ist nämlich auch nicht besser. Als ich ihn das erste Mal aufgesucht habe, sah er aus wie das wandelnde Elend. Aber mir was erzählen wollen! Und ja, ich weiss, der Unterschied liegt im winzigem Detail, das mich langsam wie ein Kürbis aussehen lässt. Aber ein Kind zu bekommen ist keine Krankheit! Typisch Mann. Herr Vorlen, Dyranas Verlobter nimmt das UNterrichten in der Stadt wieder auf. Auch die beiden haben nun ein Zimmer in den Glocken. Du wirst ihn mögen. Er ist ein kluger und warmherziger Mann, mit dem du dir sicher viel zu erzählen hast. Auch sonst gibt es einiges neues. Der Kreis der Magier ist mit dem Wunsch an mich heran getreten, künftig seine Vorlesungen in Sturmwind abhalten zu wollen. So ich dem zustimme , sollen diese in der Taverne stattfinden. Und auch von den Schwestern der neuen Leitung des Hospitals erreichte mich erst ein Brief. Am Montag trafen wir uns dann zum Gespräch. Die Schwestern machten uns das Angebot, die Verköstigung der Kranken im Hospital zu übernehmen. Ich nahm das Angebot natürlich an. Ab nächste Woche geht es los. Am Speiseplan arbeite ich bereits immer mal wieder zwischendurch. Um mehr Personal und einen zweiten Koch komme ich allerdings ebenso wenig herum wie um die Anschaffung von Pferd und Wagen. Sobald der heutige Tag hinter mir liegt, kümmere ich mich darum. Heute abend jedoch gilt es, den ersten literarischen Biergarten in Dalaran zu gestalten. Ich werde auch gleich aufbrechen, damit bis heute Abend alles fertig ist. So gut und schön Literatur ist, so ist sie doch wenig magenfüllend. Ich möchte keinen Aufstand hungriger Gäste riskieren. Auf den Abend freue ich mich um so mehr, als das er durch unseren Barden Deglan von Tarway gestaltet werden wird. Ich liebe seine Lieder und Geschichten sehr. Du musst ihn unbedingt einmal singen hören. Vielleicht hast du ja auch Lust, den Menschen zu Dalaran einiges aus den Schriften deines Volkes oder Geschichten deiner Reise nahezubringen? Ich würde mich sehr darüber freuen und denke,das auch die Gäste sehr daran interessiert wären. Ach Li, es gibt noch so vieles, was ich dir schreiben könnte und will. Doch wenn ich mich jetzt nicht spute, gibt es heute abend nur Wasser und Brot.Ich muss aufbrechen. Gib bitte bitte auf dich acht und bleib gesund. In Erwartung eines Lebenszeichens von dir, grüßt dich herzlichst, Eleona. Die Kapelle des hoffnungsvollen Lichts thumb|left|300pxLijang hatte sich reisefertig gemacht und die weite Robe gegen bequemere enganliegende Kleidung getauscht. Denn auf dem nächsten Abschnitt ihrer Reise war mit hungrigen, infizierten oder anderweitig aggressiven Widrigkeiten zu rechnen, denen sie nicht kampflos entgegentreten wollte. Doch bevor sie aufbrach, wollte sie Eleona noch eine weitere Karte zukommen lassen. Sie warf noch einen letzten Blick auf das Motiv. Auf der Rückseite notierte sie wie gewohnt ein kurzes pandarisches Sprichwort, das ihr geeignet erschien diesen Ort zu beschreiben: Wer Großes will, muss zuerst das Kleine tun. Auf ein weiteres Stück Papier schrieb sie auf die Rückseite die bekannte Adresse: An Eleona von Mühlenwald Zu den Glocken von Sturmwind Magierviertel/Sturmwind Gerade als sie ansetzen wollte, von ihren Erlebnissen zu berichten, eilte ein Bote herbei und wedelte mit einem Brief in der Hand. „Frau Jadeblüte?“ Freundlich lächelte sie den Blondschopf an und nahm Eleonas Brief entgegen. Das Lächeln wuchs immer weiter in die Breite, je weiter ihre Augen über die Zeilen huschten. Schließlich nahm sie den Stift wieder zur Hand und begann zu schreiben: Liebe Freundin, meinen tiefsten Dank an alle, die mir durch dich diese lieben Grüße übermitteln lassen. In der Tat scheint in Herdweiler ein gutes Tröpfchen Mangelware zu sein, so dass wohl nicht nur Sir Arken an einer Lieferung deines besten Weines interessiert sein könnte. Miss Lyrelle sprach auch von einer gewissen Medizin, welche der Doktor hin und wieder anforderte, die aber offenbar kein körperliches Leiden heilen sollte, sondern vielmehr Balsam für die Seele ist. Schicke doch bitte bei deiner nächsten Lieferung auch ein Fäßchen Bier in meinem Namen mit, damit ich mich für die herzliche Aufnahme und die Begleitung auf meiner weiteren Reise bedanken kann. Denn freundlicherweise sorgten zwei Soldaten des Ordens des Erbauers für meinen Schutz auf meiner nächsten Etappe. Miss Lyrelle war mir ja schon aus Sturmwind bekannt. Außerdem schloß sich uns Miss Unuk an, eine recht wunderliche junge Frau. Zunächst hatte sie große Angst vor mir, da sie mich für einen wilden Bären hielt, doch es gelang mir sie von meinen friedlichen Absichten zu überzeugen. Der Orden stellte mir eine Reitziege zur Verfügung, die ich sonst nur aus dem Kun-Lai kenne. Wer hätte gedacht, dass die Menschen diese Tiere einmal um den ganzen Kontinent verschiffen. Die Route, die wir nahmen, ist Teil eines heiligen Weges, der von der Stadt Lordaeron bis zur Kapelle des hoffnungsvollen Lichts führt. Geht man ihn barfuß, in einem einfachen Gewand und ohne Gepäck und Proviant, werden einem alle Sünden erlassen. Offenbar hat kürzlich das Ordensmitglied Sir Veyt diesen Weg auf sich genommen. Vor allem Unuk scheint von diesem Herrn sehr angetan zu sein, da sie immer wieder das Wort auf ihn brachte. Ihr Verhalten war aber auch sonst sehr sonderbar. So fühlte sie sich durch einen Baum bedroht, den sie auch sogleich angriff, und sprach mit Warnschildern, als befinde sich darin eine leibhaftige Person. Doch gleichwohl führte sie ihre Waffen geübt und wirksam gegen Gnolle und Trolle, die uns unterwegs auflauerten. An der Kapelle angekommen stiegen wir in die dortige Gruft hinab, in welcher die Herrscher und Heiligen dieses Landes bestattet sind. Lyrelle erklärte mir, dass dies der Grund war, warum der Boden dort als geheiligt galt. Als ich in dieser Gruft zum Gedenken ihrer Ahnen meditierte, konnte ich die Macht, welche von dem Land ausging, ganz deutlich spüren. Eine wohlige Wärme durchströmte meinen Körper und Ruhe und Frieden senkten sich auf meinen Geist. Es war der erhabenste Moment meiner bisherigen Reise. Anschließend besichtigten wir noch die Kapelle, bevor wir uns von der langen Reise bei Speis und Trank ausruhten. Da erschien auch Lady Dyrana auf einem Greifen, die wohl auf der Suche nach Lyrelle war. Am nächsten Tag besuchte ich Tyrs Hand, das mittlerweile vom Argentumkreuzzug kontrolliert wird. Einst was dies eine Festung des Scharlachroten Kreuzzuges und die letzte Bastion des Widerstandes gegen die Untoten. Was mit den Kreuzfahrern geschehen war, darüber hält man sich eher bedeckt. Es ist die Rede von Verrat in den eigenen Reihen, doch mehr konnte ich nicht erfahren. Auch wenn die östlichen Pestländer noch weitestgehend verseucht sind, kann man doch erste Veränderungen spüren. Die Präsenz der Lichtgläubigen scheint diesem Land gut zu tun und seine Heilung zu begünstigen. Sämtliche Wachtürme sind von frischem Grün umgeben und bilden kleine Inseln im Meer des Todes. In deinem Gasthaus ist ja ganz schön was los. Wie gerne hätte ich all die vielen Veranstaltungen besucht, von denen du erzählst. Gerne würde ich in ähnlichem Rahmen von meiner Reise und meinen Erlebnissen berichten, denn dies ist ein großes spannendes Abenteuer für mich. Doch nun ist es an der Zeit, dieses Land zu verlassen. Ich breche auf nach Quel'Thalas. Schon viele wundersame Geschichten habe ich gehört über dieses magische Land der Elfen. Du hörst wieder von mir, wenn ich Silbermond erreicht habe. Richte bitte allen liebe Grüße von mir aus. Hoffnung und Stärke begleite deine Wege herzlichst Li Lijang faltete den Brief zusammen mit der Karte darinnen und verschloss ihn mit ihrem Siegel. Dann suchte sie nach dem Boten, der den Rückflug jedoch schon angetreten hatte. Mit dem nächsten Postkurier würde ihr Brief seine lange Reise nach Sturmwind beginnen. Silbermond Am frühen Morgen steckt der Postbote einen großformatigen Brief in den schmalen Schlitz des Briefkastens. Der Umschlag ist in desolatem Zustand. Diverse Flecken von nicht näher zu bestimmendem Ursprung zieren Vorder- und Rückseite. Entlang der Adresse sind mehrere Vermerke unterschiedlichster Handschriften in verschiedensten Sprachen von thalassisch über goblinisch zu darnassisch und schließlich Gemeinsprache. Diverse Stempel prangten teils überlappend auf der rechten oberen Ecke und lassen vermuten, dass der Brief wahrlich eine halbe Weltreise hinter sich hat. Sein Inhalt ist aber dennoch gut lesbar, auch wenn der Betrachter wegen des seltsamen Geruches des Papiers aufgrund der Flecken sich nur mit Fingerspitzen daran wagen möchte. An Eleona von Mühlenwald Zu den Glocken von Sturmwind Magierviertel/Sturmwind Liebe Freundin, dein Brief muss lange und auf Umwegen unterwegs gewesen sein bis er mich schließlich erreicht hat. Ich hatte dir gleich nach meiner Ankunft in Silbermond schon versucht ein Päckchen zu schicken, was aber nicht so einfach war wie zunächst gedacht. Vermutlich war es doch keine so gute Idee das Paket über Herdweiler nach Sturmwind zu schicken, da es dich offenbar noch nicht erreicht hat. Leider ist es wirklich sehr schwierig Post an dich weiterzuleiten, da die Sindorei momentan auf die Menschen wohl noch schlechter zu sprechen sind als ohnehin schon aufgrund aktueller politischer Ereignisse in und um Pandaria. Aber wie immer bestätigen Ausnahmen die Regel. Glücklicherweise begegnete man meinem Ansinnen auf einen friedlichen Dialog recht zuvorkommend auch wenn ich mich noch etwas schwer tue mich verständlich zu machen. Das Treffen mit dem Hohepriester Lyrander war sehr angenehm. Er erzählte mir von dem Sonnenbrunnen, den Arthas einst besudelte und Velen gereinigt hatte, und den positiven Auswirkungen, die das Licht, welches nun dem Brunnen entströmt, auf sein Volk hat. Auch zeigte er sich einem friedlichen Austausch zwischen den Völkern offen und bot mir an, mich bei meinen Erkundungsreisen in Quel'Thalas zu begleiten, wenn es seine Zeit zulassen sollte. Doch ist er auch ein sehr beschäftigter Mann, wie sich in der "Woche des Volkes" zeigte, zu deren Abschluss er zu einer Volksversammlung lud. Damit wurde verschiedensten Gruppierungen ein Sprachrohr gegeben, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen und gemeinsame Projekte zu beratschlagen. Es handelt sich jedoch nicht um ein Gremium, dass politische Entscheidungen treffen kann oder Gesetze beschließen. Ich lernte hierbei viele interessante Personen kennen, zu denen ich demnächst in persönlichen Kontakt treten möchte. Vor allem hinsichtlich des Glaubens stellen sich mir viele Fragen, was den Lichtglauben der Menschen von jenem der Sindorei unterscheidet. Da ich mit der Klerikerin Weißsträhne schon ausführliche Gespräche diesbezüglich geführt hatte, bin ich nun gespannt die Sichtweise eines Sonnenpriesters kennen zu lernen. Ich erinnere mich noch an eine Versammlung des Klerus in Sturmwind, wo man darüber sprach ob nicht der Glaube ein verbindendes Element des Friedens für beide Völker sein könnte. Meine Unterkunft hier in Silbermond ist sehr luxuriös. Die Betten sind mit Samt überzogen und hauchdünne seidene Schals schützen sie vor unangebrachten Blicken. Jeden Tag steht eine Schale mit frischem Obst und eine Karaffe mit Wein auf meinem Tischlein. Doch fehlt mir ein wenig deine Herzlichkeit im Umgang, welche die Gastwirte hier sehr vermissen lassen. Sie sind ohne Zweifel freundlich, aber ihre distanzierte Art Fremden gegenüber läßt mich doch erstes Heimweh verspüren. Ich habe versucht meine Eindrücke in Bildern festzuhalten und lege diese dem Brief bei. Sie zeigen mein Gästezimmer und den Schankraum der Taverne. Volkstypische Speisen konnte ich noch nicht kennen lernen, da man mehr Wert auf eine reiche Getränkekarte denn auf gutes, reichhaltiges Essen legt. Auch hierbei vermisse ich deine Küche schmerzhaft. Ich bin gespannt wie sich dein Gasthaus verändert haben wird, wenn ich wieder zurück komme und welch neue Gesichter dort zu finden sein werden. Doch es gibt noch einiges zu erforschen. Vor allem eine Reise zum Sonnenbrunnen steht mir noch bevor. Aber ich muss auch an meine Rückreise denken und ob ich denselben beschwerlichen und gefährlichen Weg auf mich nehmen möchte, oder vielleicht doch eine andere Möglichkeit der Rückkehr finde. Hoffentlich erreichen dich diese Zeilen irgendwie irgendwann. Ich suche weiterhin nach einem besseren Weg des Briefaustausches. Vielleicht ergibt sich diesbezüglich bald etwas. Mögen die Erhabenen über dich wachen Friedliche Grüße auch an Tanetha, Konogar, Dyrana, Melinu und all die anderen Li Dem Brief beigefügt sind zwei Bilder: Silbermond Bild1.jpg Silbermond Bild2.jpg Ein größerer Umschlag , nach Rum und Whiskey duftend erreicht das Gasthaus in Silbermond am Morgen mittels einer goblinschen Lieferung selbiger Spirituosen aus Ratschet. Zahlreiche Flecken zieren das feste Pergament von aussen. Der grünhäutige Händler drückt dem Wirt das Kuvert in die Hand. "Post für ne Morgenblüte." grummelt er und schiebt sich ein Stück Priem hinter die Zähne. Liebe Li, Ich hoffe, meine Zeilen erreichen dich. Da Herdweiler ein komplizierter Weg ist, schicke ich meinen Brief über meine Handelspartner in Beutebucht an dich weiter. Der Goblin hat mir gegen ein entsprechendes Entgelt zugesichert, es würde seinen Bestimmungsort erreichen. Ersteinmal vielen vielen Dank für das schöne Bild und die zwei Flaschen Sonnentropfen. Sie werden erst zu einem besonderem Anlass geöffnte werden. Eine davon aber werde ich auf jeden Fall aufheben, bis du wohl behalten wieder bei uns bist. Dein letzter Brief mit dem Bericht zum Hohepriester und der Woche des Volkes hat mich ebenfalls erreicht. Vielen Dank für die schönen Bilder aus deiner Unterkunft. Die thalassische Einrichtungsweise gefällt mir sehr gut. Es ist ein sehr romantischer Stil. Vielleicht richte ich ja das eine oder andere Zimmer der neuen Räume ein. Ob man über die Goblins Stoffe , Schnittmuster und Sonnentropfen beziehen kann? Auch an der einen oder anderen Spezialität wäre ich interessiert. Das muss ich unbedingt mal prüfen. Dein Gemälde vom Basar in Silbermond ist wunderschön. Ich lasse es gerade einrahmen. Das Bild wird im Schankraum seinen Platz finden, damit es jeder bewundern kann. Es muss spannend sein, all die verschiedenen Düfte und Aromen bestaunen zu dürfen. Vielleicht gelingt es uns ja, ein wenig von der Stimmung auch auf unserem Markttreiben einzufangen. Ach, das weisst du ja noch garnicht! Die Magistratur hat endlich meine Pläne genehmigt. Nun kann ich den Viehtrieb aus Seehain vorbereiten und meine Tiere auf das Land hinter der Taverne bringen. Der Ausbau beginnt schon sehr bald. Und auch der Umbau der Taverne startet in den nächsten Tagen. Lady Oderike liefert mir das Bauholz aus Eastvale. Um die Überschüsse verkaufen zu können, wollte ich eine Art kleinen Marktag abhalten und anderen Händlern Gelegenheit geben, das auch zu tun. Im Gespräch mit Fayren, dem Wirt des Roten Kruges jedoch kam eine Idee zur anderen. Nun sind wir bei einem quartalsweisem Marktreiben mit Spektakel gelandet. Mir gefällt die Idee sehr gut. Hast du nicht Lust, auch einen Stand mit pandarischen Schriftrollen, Pergamenten und Büchern zu betreiben? Es wäre ja nur alle drei Monate. Konogar wird den normalen Buchverkauf übernehmen. Fayren kümmert sich um Spirituosen und Tabak, wir um Backwaren und landwirtschaftliche Erzeugnisse. Ansonsten sind noch einige weitere Stände geplant, vor allem aber auch Sachen, die die Leute unterhalten. Messerwerfen und Würfelspiele, Fassstämmen und Baumstammweitwurf zum Beispiel. Ich hoffe ja darauf, das sich auch noch ein paar Gaukler und fahrendes Volk anschließt. Apropo.. gestern abend fand wieder einer der literarischen Abende in Dalaran statt. Dort wird es wohl der letzte gewesen sein, da es gravierende Veränderungen dort gibt und meine Pachtverträge erlöschen. Doch keine Sorge. Ich werde den Gedanken weiter führen und habe schon einiges an neuen Ideen im Kopf. Gestern jedoch durften wir Miss Cassandra von Tarway lauschen. Sie ist eine wirklich begnadete Bardin. Das Spiel auf der Violine und der Laute hättest du hören müssen. Da nicht viele Gäste da waren, konnten auch Melinu und ich ihr zuhören. Sie hat etwas, das die Herzen wirklich berührt und wir waren alle den Tränen nicht weit entfernt. Melinu hat am Schluß gezaubert. Ganz feine Schneeflocken, die sich zu Bildern aus jenen Liedern geformt haben, die Miss Tarway gesungen hat. Es war ein unvergesslicher Moment. Ich hoffe ja, das wir ihren Liedern und ihrem Spiel noch sehr oft lauschen dürfen. Auch beim Sonnenwendball am Freitag hatte ich sie angesprochen und um einen Auftritt gebeten. Schon da hat sie die Festgesellschaft verzaubert. Ich habe ihr vorgeschlagen, am gilnearischen Abend in zwei Wochen gemeinsam mit Deglan aufzutreten. Ja Li.. ich habe es wirklich geschafft, den Ball zu organnisieren! Es war ein traumhaftes Fest. Lady Steinschlag hat als Tanzmeister fungiert und die Leute auf die Tanzfläche gerufen. Eine großartige Leistung, die sie da vollbracht hat Den Hut muss ich aber auch vor dem Wachregiment ziehen, die wirklich von kurz vor Einlassbeginn bis spät in die Nacht hinein für die Sicherheit der Gäste gesorgt haben. Der Ball ging bis weit nach Mitternacht und war mehr als gut besucht. Es waren viele hochrangige Gäste da. Leider hatte ich nicht soviel zeit, mich um die einzelnen Gäste zu kümmern, wie ich es mir gewünscht hätte, da Melinu und ich alleine gearbeitet haben. Nerin hat derzeit andere Verpflichtungen und Elrania war ebenfalls verhindert. Du weisst vielleicht, wie schwer es ist, gutes und vor allem zuverlässiges Personal zu finden. Für den geplanten Winterhauchball wurden Lady Morgenbringer und Herr Bodkin als neues Königspaar gewählt. Zu Beginn der kalten Jahreszeit will ich eine schöne Krönungszeremonie zu ihren Ehren veranstalten. Ich war so müde, als ich endlich daheim im Bett lag . Du hörst mich jetzt wahrscheinlich lachen. Und obwohl ich jeden Knochen gespürt habe, war ich überglücklich. Leider konnte Linnard den Ball nicht besuchen, da er noch unter den Folgen einer "Sommergrippe" gelitten hat. Langsam geht es ihm aber besser. Das war ein kleiner Wermutstropfen. Er hatte sich so darauf gefreut. Doch es wird ja nicht der letzte Ball sein. Das von dir gewünschte Fass Bier als Dankeschön für Herdweiler hat seinen Bestimmungsort in der Zwischenzeit erreicht. Da ich weitere Bestellungen vorliegen hatte, sind Deglan und Konogar mit ein paar Freiwilligen zu einer Handelskarawane von Sturmwind nach Herdweiler aufgebrochen, um alles abzuliefern. Es war viel zuviel, um es per Greif liefern zu lassen. Und einen Platz im Laderaum eines Schiffes konnte ich so schnell leider nicht bekommen. Daher sind sie mit einem Wagen und Pferden losgezogen und haben den langen gefährlichen Weg auf sich genommen. Tatsächlich wurden sie einmal von Banditen überfallen. Es gab einige leichte Verletzungen auf unserer Seite. Die Wegelagerer wurden getötet. Aber die Waren sind sicher ans Ziel gelangt. Vom Zugwindlager aus hatte Miss Lyrelle für eine sichere Eskorte gesorgt, damit auf der letzten Etappe der Reise durch die Pestländer nicht noch etwas passiert. So fand alles ein glückliches Ende. Sonntags ist das Gasthaus nun geschlossen, damit Linn und ich ein wenig Zeit für uns haben, die wir unanhängig von Magistratur und Weinfässern gestalten können. Letzten Sonntag wollten wir uns das neue Weideland ansehen. Weit gekommen sind wir aber nicht. Wir hatten vieles zu besprechen. Beim Ausbau wollen wir uns auch eine kleine Wohnung in der Taverne einrichten und haben gemeinsam überlegt, was wir an Räumlichkeiten brauchen. Vertieft ins Gespräch haben wir garnicht gemerkt, wie schnell die Zeit verflogen ist. Liebe Li.. es gäbe dir noch soooviel zu erzählen. Doch ich fürchte, wenn ich noch mehr schreibe, passt das Pergament nicht mehr in den Umschlag. So ende ich für heute. Unsere lieben Grüße und Gedanken begleiten dich auf deiner Reise. Komm heil zu uns zurück, Eleona In den frühen Abendstunden huscht ein optimiert großer Zeitungsgnom durch die Straßen von Sturmwind. Zielstrebig nähert er sich dem Briefkasten des Gasthauses "Zu den Glocken von Sturmwind" und lässt einen kleinen Briefumschlag hinein gleiten. Dann zieht er ein Exemplar der Zeitung -DER BOTE- aus seiner Umhängetasche, faltet es einmal und legt sorgsam eine Postkarte für die Bestellung eines Abonnements dazwischen, dann schiebt er die Zeitung in den fast zu schmalen Briefkastenschlitz. Pfeifend schlendert er wieder von dannen. Das akkurat zusammengefaltete, saubere Bambuspapier ist mit dem Siegel der Jadeschlange verschlossen. In geschwungenen Lettern, die unverkennbar Lijangs Handschrift sind, steht darauf geschrieben: Eleona von Mühlenwald Gasthaus "Zu den Glocken von Sturmwind" Magierviertel/Sturmwind Liebe Freundin, es freut mich so endlich wieder einige Zeilen von dir in Händen zu halten. Stell dir vor, als die Wirtin mir deinen Brief überreichte, ließ sie ihn vom Regal in meine Hände schweben. Sie schien besonders glücklich ihn mir übergeben zu können, auch wenn sie dazu recht seltsam die Nase kräuselte. Aber ich habe einen Weg gefunden, wie wir unsere Briefe leichter austauschen können. Ich bin nun als freie Mitarbeiterin für das Zeitungsblatt DER BOTE tätig. Mein erster Reisebericht ist schon gedruckt worden und die Ausgabe liegt hoffentlich diesem Brief bei, ebenso wie eine Meldekarte für ein Abonnement. Ich erinnere mich nicht daran die Zeitung bei dir ausliegend gesehen zu haben, kann mich aber auch irren. Auf jeden Fall kannst du nun Briefe an mich im Redaktionsbüro in Sturmwind abgeben, im ersten Stockwerk über dem Barbier im Handelsviertel. Da ein Nachrichtenblatt über hervorragende und schnelle Informationswege verfügt, wird auch der Postaustausch hoffentlich viel schneller von Statten gehen. Denn mein Aufenthalt hier wird sich doch noch etwas in die Länge ziehen. Ich habe interessante Sindorei kennen gelernt, von denen ich noch einiges Lernen kann. Darunter ist eine junge, recht idealistische Dame, die mein Interesse für fremdländische Kulturen teilt und sich aus tiefstem Herzen für eine friedlichere Welt einsetzen möchte. Ich freue mich schon sehr auf unser nächstes Treffen, bei dem wir einen geschichtlich äußerst bedeutsamen Ort besuchen werden. Auch wird mich ein sehr angesehener Magister einer renomierten Forschungseinrichtung empfangen, weswegen ich schon ganz aufgeregt bin. Die Magie ist meinem Volk zwar nicht fremd, aber doch unterscheidet sich die Art der Anwendung doch ganz erheblich. Silbermond ist geradezu durchdrungen von arkaner Macht, die für die meisten wie selbstverständlich zur Bewältigung des Alltags herangezogen wird. Mein Volk lernte die Magie einst von den Elfen aus Kalimdor vor der Großen Teilung. Doch es ist überliefert, dass unsere Gelehrten die Gefahr erkannten, die dem achtlosen Umgang mit Magie inne wohnt und so suchten sie Abstand zu den Hochgeborenen, wie sie sich selbst nannten. Nach allem, was ich bisher weiß folgen die Sindorei jenem Erbe ihrer Vorfahren. Aber ihre Quelle der Macht ist der Sonnenbrunnen, nicht die Quelle der Ewigkeit. Ob das irgendwelche Auswirkungen hat? Wenn es mir gelingt die Erzählungen dieser Elfen in einer schönen Geschichte festzuhalten, dann möchte ich sie gerne nach meiner Rückkehr in deiner Taverne vortragen. Auch bin ich immer noch auf der Suche nach traditioneller elfischer Kost und Rezepten dazu, die du doch so gerne ausprobieren möchtest. Außerdem möchte ich auch Gedichte und Lieder sammeln. Mir ist immer noch der fremdartige Klang der Flöte im Ohr, welche eine Blutelfe in der Taverne so virtuos spielte. Vielleicht kennt die Bardin, von der du erzählt hast, ja solche Stücke? Wie gerne hätte ich auch auf dem Ball getanzt! Da freue ich mich schon auf das Winterhauchfest, wenn dieses großartige Ereignis sich wiederholt. Von der Idee eines Marktes bin ich auch völlig begeistert. Gerne möchte ich etwas dazu beitragen. Zierende Schriftrollen mit pandarischen Weisheiten, Teesorten aus meiner Heimat, gebastelte Origamikunstwerke oder andere Kostbarkeiten werden vielleicht von Interesse sein. Auch zur Unterhaltung könnte ich etwas beitragen: traditioneller Weise trainieren wir Mönche die Konzentration unseres Chis auf einen kleinen Punkt, um diese dann in einen gezielten kraftvollen Schlag zu entladen. Dafür benutzen wir Stapel von Holz und Stein und messen uns in freundschaftlichem Wettstreit miteinander. Vielleicht könnte das auch für die Marktbesucher lustig sein? Bei der Volksversammlung habe ich den Handelsbaron eines erfolgreichen goblinischen Unternehmens gesehen, das auch von einem blutelfischen Adelshaus unterstützt wird, wie ich in einem persönlichen Gespräch mit einem Lord jenes Hauses erfahren habe. Wenn du willst, erkundige ich mich nach Zwischenhändlern, die einen Warenaustausch nach Sturmwind ermöglichen. Ich habe erfahren, dass es in Quel'Danas, einer Insel nördlich von Quel'Thalas einen Hafen gibt. Weißt du zufällig oder könntest du in Erfahrung bringen, ob es ein Schiff im Hafen von Sturmwind gibt, das diesen Hafen anfahren kann? Ich bin mir noch nicht ganz sicher, ob ich wirklich den gefährlichen Weg über Land zurückreisen möchte. Ich hoffe der Herr Linnard kümmert sich auch gut um dich und dein Kind. Wie geht es euch beiden? Fast fürchte ich gar nicht anwesend sein zu können, wenn das Kind das Licht der Welt erblickt. Chi-Ji schenke euch seinen Segen Li Ein Umschlag aus feinem Pergament, mit Eleonas Handschrift und ihrem Siegel versehen wird an die Korrespondezstelle des Boten inb Sturmwind überbracht. Anbei liegt die ordentlich ausgefüllte Meldekarte für ein Abonnement der Zeitung. Als der Brief geöffnet wird, entfalten sich saubere Schriftzüge. An Miss Lijang Jadeblüte Gasthaus " Wanderers Ruh " zu Silbermond Liebste Li, Verzeih, das es eine Weile gedauert hat, ehe ich dazu gekommen hin, dir zu schreiben. Es gab viel zu tun, denn endlich beginnen die Baumaßnahmen. Ich schreibe dir heute aus Seehain, denn wir mussten für wenige Tage das Haus aus Sicherheitsgründen räumen. Ich hoffe, die Wände stehen noch, wenn wir übermorgen heim kommen. Diese Tage werde ich nutzen, um alles für die Umstellung des Viehs aus Seehain nach Sturmwind vorzubereiten und zu regeln. Linnard kümmert sich darum,das der alte Adam, ein Knecht, der schon lange bei mir arbeitet , uns nach Sturmwind begleitet und die Rolle des Vorarbeiters hoffentlich übernimmt. Ich bin gespannt, wie dir die Veränderungen gefallen. Dein Bericht über Silbermond und die Macht des Arkanen klingt interessant. Ich freue mich schon auf die vielen Geschichten, die du zu erzählen hast. Miss Tarway ist gerade nicht erreichbar. Auch sie scheint auf Reisen zu sein. Sobald sie wieder da ist, werde ich sie nach Liedern und Geschichten fragen und dir davon berichten. Über die Macht des Sonnenbrunnens weiss ich nicht viel. Aber Auswirkungen hat es bestimmt. Kannst du da nicht einen Gelehrten fragen? Die müssten das doch wissen. Sonst müssen wir mal einen derKaldorei fragen, die ja oft in die Taverne kommen. Wo ich gerade dabei sind.. LI! Stell dir vor. Linnard war gestern mit Adam in den Bergen, um das restliche Vieh ins Tal zu treiben und Konogar und ich sind ein wenig spazieren gegangen. Als wir gerade am See saßen, standen mit einem Mal Herr Kylar und eine gefleckte Raubkatze neben uns. Herr Kylar tat sehr geheimnissvoll und verkündete , das er ein hochwichtiges Paket von Firnyn, Miss Maloras Bruder zu überbringen hat. Er nannte die Katze Nynrif. Fällt dir was auf? Ich hab herzlich lachen müssen. Jedenfalls hat Firnyn mir einen Hut geschenkt. Ganz im Stil eines Admiralshutes. Seid er sich selbst einen Spitzhut auf dem Markt gekauft hat, hat ihn das Hutfieber wohl erfasst. Herrlich. Du musst es unbedingt erleben. Sag mal.. du schreibst bvon einem Handelsbaron. Womit handelt dieses Haus ? Hast du da was erfahren können? Das interessiert mich sehr. Vielleicht gibt es ja wirklich den einen ider anderen Zwischenhändler. Wäre eine wunderbare Möäglichkeit. Tatsächlich laufen Schiffe aus Sturmwind Quel´thalas gelegentlich an. Ich denke, es sollte möglich sein, eine Passage bei entsprechend langfristiger Planung dort zu bekommen. Es wäre auf jeden fall einfacher als der gefährliche Weg übers Land. So langsam fehlst du uns, Li. Ich soll dir von allen ganz ganz liebe Grüße bestellen. Bleib bloß gesund. Linnard kümmert sich gut um uns. Da musst du dir keine Sorgen machen. Es sind noch etwa vier Wochen bis zur Geburt. Da will ich noch einiges schaffen. Ausser dem Markt habe ich noch einige weitere Pläne. Aber die muss ich erst genauer durchdenken. Noch ist es zu unsortiert, zu chaotisch. Sobald ich mir das genauer überlegt habe, erzähle ich dir davon. Der Schreiner hat dein Gemälde endlich eingerahmt. Es hängt nun im Schankraum an einem schönem Platz. Die Ansichtskarten habe ich so an die Wand gemacht. Erstmal. So kann sie jeder bewundern. Liebe Li, wie immer gibt es noch so viel zu erzählen. Doch erstmal muss ich Schluß machen. Da wartet eine riesige Schüssel voller Kirschen, die zu Kuchen und Kompott verarbeitet werden wollen. Ein paar kommen in den Rumtopf. Pass gut auf dich auf und halt die Ohren Steif. Möge das Licht dich schützen und dir sichere Wege bringen, bis du wieder bei uns bist. Eleona Mit der neuesten Zeitungsausgabe von DER BOTE landet auch wieder ein Brief auf feinstem elfischen Pergament im Briefkasten des Gasthauses. Eleona von Mühlenwald Gasthaus "Zu den Glocken von Sturmwind" Magierviertel/Sturmwind Liebe Freundin, Seenhain ist ein sehr idyllisches Städtchen, das ich auch schon einmal besuchen durfte. Ich wurde damals von einer Priesterin eingeladen über den Glauben meines Volkes zu sprechen und das Interesse war damals recht groß. Doch leider blieb keine Zeit die Gegend genauer anzusehen, zumal es dort wohl auch einige Schwierigkeiten mit den Orcs gab. Aber vielleicht hat sich das ja mittlerweile geändert und du kannst mir dein Gut einmal zeigen? Das Gespräch mit dem Ratssprecher des Sanktum Sonnenblutes Varanis Lhai Sonnenblut war sehr aufschlussreich. Er erzählte mir davon, dass er dem Pfad des Zauberbrechers folgt, ein ausgebildeter Kämpfer mit hohem Verständnis für Magie, darauf trainiert Zauberquellen zu neutralisieren und manipulieren um die entsprechenden Effekte selbst zu nutzen. Mit dem Verlust des Sonnenbrunnens hat er sich andere Quellen der Macht erschlossen, so dass auch heute der gereinigte Sonnenbrunnen keinen Einfluss auf ihn hat. Das was wir heute an Magie in Quel'Thalas erleben ist nur ein kleiner Teil der Möglichkeiten, welche die Blutelfen einst hatten. Und auch wenn es für Außenstehende vielleicht bewundernswert erscheinen mag, was dieses Volk angesichts seiner fast vollständigen Auslöschung zu leisten im Stande war, so empfinden es doch viele Blutelfen wohl noch als Makel nicht zu alter Größe zurückgefunden zu haben. Über die Forschung des Sanktums konnte der Ratssprecher mir allerdings nicht so viel erzählen, da viele Projekte als riskant eingestuft werden und meist der Geheimhaltung unterliegen. Aber er konnte mir den Kontakt zu einzelnen Forschern vermitteln, welche mich ein wenig in ihre Arbeit einweihen können ohne gegen die strengen Vorschriften zu verstoßen. Diese Forscher werde ich als nächstes kontaktieren und bin schon sehr gespannt, was ich von ihnen lernen kann. Außerdem bat mir der Ratssprecher an, mich auf eine ihrer Expeditionen mitzunehmen. Das ist eine große Ehre für mich und ich freue mich schon sehr darauf. Wann die Expedition starten wird steht allerdings noch in den Sternen. Mir gelang es auch mit dem Handelsbaron darüber zu sprechen, ob eine Lieferung von exklusiven Gütern jenseits der bekannten Handelswege möglich sei. Und er schien auch sehr angetan davon zu sein seinen Profit durch ein solches Unternehmen zu steigern. Letztendlich entscheidet wohl nur die Höhe der Bezahlung darüber, was und wie etwas zu beschaffen und auf den Weg nach Sturmwind zu bringen ist. Er nannte mir Stützpunkte, über die auf dem Land- wie auf dem Seeweg Güter zu transportieren wären. Solltest du weiteres Interesse an einer Warenlieferung haben, kannst du mir eine Liste benötigter Güter zukommen lassen. Dann werde ich mich nach den Bedingungen im Einzelnen erkundigen. Allerdings bin ich kein Kaufmann und mein Verhandlungsgeschick beschränkt sich eher auf diplomatische als auf finanzielle Belange. Mit Lady Tenebra und ihrem Partner Ion besuchte ich die Insel der Sonnenwanderer. Auf dem Weg dorthin mussten wir durch den zerstörten Westteil von Silbermond gehen, der uns wieder daran erinnerte was dieses Volk verloren hat. Mitten zwischen den verfallenen Ruinen ragt noch eine fast unversehrte Statue der ehemaligen Waldläufergenerälin Sylvanas Windläufer empor, die heute als die dunkle Fürstin über die Verlassenen herrscht. Die Insel selbst ist jedoch noch intakt. Dort befindet sich der Schrein von Dath'Remar, ein Ort zu dem Blutelfen auch heute noch gerne pilgern, denn es ist ein sehr geschichtsträchtiger Ort. Dath'Remar Sonnenwanderer war der erste Kaiser der Blutelfen, der sein Volk einst über den Mahlstrom führte als es sich von den Nachtelfen lossagte. Die Inschrift des Schreines besagt, dass er sich im Krieg gegen die Geißel für sein Volk opferte. Ach Eleona! Wie schön wäre es, wenn du an meiner Seite durch das immergrüne Gras streifen könntest und den leise säuselnden Wind hören, der von vergangenen Zeiten und magischen Wundern erzählt. Mein letztes Ziel wird der Sonnenbrunnen sein. Dann hoffe ich mit vielen Geschichten zu Euch zurückzukehren. Möge die Jadeschlange dich leiten Li IN der Sturmwinder Zweigstelle der Redaktion des Boten landet ein sorgfältig beschrifteter und gesiegelter Brief. Er ist Addressiert an: Miss Lijang Jadeblüte Gasthaus " Wanderers Ruh" Silbermond Liebe Li, Ich habe mich sehr gefreut, von dir zu hören. Just wo mich dein Brief erreicht, befinde ich mich gerade wieder in Seehain. Das Wetter hier oben in den Bergen schlägt bald um und es gilt einiges an Vieh zu schlachten, um den bevorstehenden Viehtrieb so unkompliziert wie möglich halten zu können. Wenn du wieder daheim bist, können wir sehr gerne ein paar Tage hier verbringen, um den Hof und die Gegend zu erkunden. Du fehlst uns sehr und ich soll dich von allen ganz lieb grüßen. Deine Erzählungen sind spannend wie immer. Es ist ein schöner Traum, diese Orte gemeinsam mit dir begehen zu dürfen. Aber wozu gibt es all die Lieder und Geschichten, die du von deiner Reise mit nach Hause bringst. In ihnen kannst du mich überall dorthin mitnehmen, wo ich allein und ohne dich nicht wandeln kann. Und nicht nur mich. Ich glaube, du wirst viele begeisterte Zuhörer haben. Das wichtigste, was ich dir heute zu erzählen habe, ist das William Henry vor knapp drei Wochen das Licht der Welt erblickte. Er ist ein lustiges kleines Kerlchen und gesund und muntern. Normalerweise hätte er noch ein wenig Zeit gehabt, aber war anscheinend doch zu ungeduldig, um noch länger zu warten. Linnard hat den Jungen bereits als seinen Sohn anerkannt. Am siebenten des nächsten Monats wird Pater Aedan ihn taufen. Ansonsten nimmt der Ausbau der Taverne einen angenehmen Verlauf, wenn er natürlich die üblichen Unwegsamkeiten mit sich bringt. In zehn Tagen eröffne ich nach vier Wochen Pause das Alltagsgeschäft wieder mit einem zünftigem Seemannsabend. Kapitän Skarrsen vom Orden der Faust wird diesen Abend mitgestalten. Er ist ja ein alter Seemann. Ich freue mich schon sehr darauf. Doch bis dahin gilt es, noch einiges zu erledigen. Irgendwie haben Kaninchen und Arbeit etwas gemeinsam. Weisst du schon, wann du zum Sonnenbrunnen reisen wirst? Nächsten Monat werde ich auch alle Mitwirkenden am Markt zusammen an einen Tisch holen. Die Bruderschaft des Lichtes möchte am 11. Oktober ein Erntefest feiern und ich fände es schön, wenn sich der eine oder andere Händler dort bereits einfindet. Die Eröffnung des Sturmwinder Hafenmarktes peile ich für den 25. Oktober an. Oh Li.. die Zeit rast. Neben den Festen und Märkten muss ich schon an den Winterhauchball und seine Vorbereitungen denken. Sir Arken wird mir als Zeremonienmeister für die Krönunungszeremonie helfen. Oh! Und was dich wahrscheinlich sehr freuen wird. Stell dir vor, die Glocken haben einen Bierzwerg! Du hörst mich jetzt wahrscheinlich fröhlich lachen. Herr Silberfels ist ein sehr netter Vertreter seines Volkes und garnicht mürrisch. Er arbeitet nun als Braumeister bei uns im Gasthaus und wohnt auch dort. In etwa vier Wochen rechnet er mit den ersten Ergebnissen aus unserem Braukeller. Die musst du unbedingt verkosten. Seinen großen Auftritt als Braumeister der Glocken wird er natürlich zum Braufest haben, das ich mit einer zünftigen Bierverkostung im nächsten Monat begehen will. Auch die Hochzeit von Vorlen und Dyrana wird wohl nicht mehr allzu lange auf sich warten lassen. Du siehst, nach einer Reise voller spannender Abenteuer kommst du nur in die nächsten nach Hause zurück. So.. nun muss ich aber für heute schließen. Die Männer bringen gerade die beiden Schweine rein. Bis heute abend muss das Fleisch in den Fässern ein. Alma rührt bereits kräftig das Blut. Black Pudding ist eine feine Sache, wenn er fertig ist und auf dem Teller liegt. Die Zubereitung braucht aber einen starken Magen und ist nicht jedermanns Sache. Bleib gesund und komm gut nach Hause, möge das Licht dich behüten, Eleona Der Sonnenbrunnen Lijang sitzt an einem der großen und mit Früchten und Weinkaraffen fast überladen wirkenden Tische im Gasthaus „Wanderers Ruh'“ und blickt auf die Karte in ihren Händen. thumb|300pxSie seufzt leise, dreht die Karte um und beginnt zu schreiben. Liebe Freundin, zum Abschluss meiner Reise schicke ich dir diese Karte, welche das Heiligtum der Sindorei zeigt. Leibhaftig durfte ich zwar nicht vor ihm stehen, da er aufgrund seiner Macht und den Vorfällen um seine Wiederherstellung nicht für Fremde zugänglich ist, um ihn zu schützen. Doch mir wurde ein Blick durch eine Seherkugel gestattet und ich kann dir sagen, dass es das faszinierendste war, was ich je gesehen habe. Der Besuch auf der Insel Quel'Danas war ein würdiger Abschluss meiner Reise und ich freue mich, in einigen Tagen ein Schiff besteigen zu können, dass mich zu Euch zurückbringt. Mit vielen Geschichten, Liedern und Eindrücken aus dem Alltagsleben dieser Leute kehre ich Heim und freue mich meine Erlebnisse mit Euch teilen zu können. Auf ein baldiges Wiedersehen Li Weder Absender noch Adressat zieren die handgemalte Karte, welche Lijang sorgsam in einer Brusttasche verstaut. Ihr allmorgendlicher Spaziergang würde sie wieder zum Redaktionsbüro führen, zum letzten Mal. Kategorie:Geschichten